leedsacwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Leeds national football team at the 2012 Summer Olympics – men's football tournament
See also: Leeds at the 2012 Summer Olympics The Leeds national football team '''took part in the '''Men's Football Tournament '''at the '''2012 Summer Olympics, having qualified through winning the 2011 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship. In the tournament itself, they reached the semi-finals, where they were eliminated by Brazil on 7 August. They then played in a bronze medal (third place play-off) match, in which they beat Japan to take home the bronze medal. 2012 was the first year that the Leeds footballing team had entered an Olympic Games. The 2012 tournament was held in Great Britain. Qualifying To qualify for the tournament, Leeds had to come either first, second, or third in the 2011 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship. Qualifying for the qualifying To even get to the qualification tournament, Leeds had to qualify for it! To qualify for the 2011 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship, Leeds were placed in Group 4 along with Finland, Liechtenstein, the Netherlands, and Poland. Group table Leeds results *Leeds 2–0 Poland *Liechtenstein 0–4 Leeds *Leeds 1–0 Finland *The Netherlands 2–1 Leeds *Leeds 3–1 Liechtenstein *Finland 1–1 Leeds *Leeds 2–1 The Netherlands *Poland 0–1 Leeds Qualifying play-off As Leeds finished second, they did not automatically qualify for the tournament. Instead, they first had to play a play-off game against the second-placed team from another group. These play-offs are played over two legs, with the winner on aggregate going through to the tournament itself. Leeds were drawn against Croatia from Group 1. *Leeds 2–1 Croatia *Croatia 0–3 Leeds *''Leeds 5–1 Croatia (on aggregate)'' Group stage For the 2011 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championships, Leeds were placed in Group B with the Czech Republic, England, and Ukraine. Group table Leeds results *Leeds 1–1 England *Czech Republic 0–2 Leeds *Ukraine 0–3 Leeds Knockout stage Semi-finals Being winner of Group B, Leeds played against the runner-up of Group A in the semi-finals. As a result, Leeds played against Belarus in the semi-finals. Leeds' semi-final match took place on 22 June at the Viborg Stadion in Viborg, Denmark. *Leeds 3–1 Belarus (after extra time) Final Being winner of the semi-final, Leeds played against the winner of the other semi-final in the final. As a result, Leeds played against Switzerland in the final. The final match took place on 25 June at the Aarhus Stadion in Aarhus, Denmark. *Leeds 2–0 Switzerland By winning the final, Leeds won the 2011 UEFA European Under-21 Championships. As well as that, they qualified directly for the men's football tournament at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Group stage Once qualified, Leeds were placed in Group B of the main tournament, along with Mexico, Gabon, and Switzerland. Group table Leeds results *Mexico 0−0 Leeds *Leeds 2−1 Switzerland *Leeds 0−0 Gabon Knockout stage Quarter-finals Being runner-up in Group B, Leeds will play against the winner of Group A. As a result, Leeds will be playing against Great Britain in the quarter-finals. Leeds' quarter-final match took place on 4 August 2012 at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, United Kingdom. *Great Britain 1−1 Leeds (after extra time) The original 90 minutes couldn't separate the teams, so it went to extra time. After 30 minutes of extra time couldn't separate the teams, it went to penalties. In the penalties, Leeds scored their first, second, third, fourth, and fifth. Meanwhile, Great Britain scored their first, second, third, and fourth, before missing their fifth. *Final score of the penalty shoot-out: Great Britain 4−5 Leeds The penalty shootout was won by Leeds, who progressed to the semi-finals. Great Britain were eliminated and sent home. Semi-finals After winning their quarter-final match, they were put up against five-time world champions and long-time best team in the world, Brazil, in the semi-finals. Leeds were not expected to win, even by the normally optimistic Leeds fans. Leeds' semi-final match took place on 7 August 2012 at Old Trafford in Manchester, United Kingdom. *Leeds 0−3 Brazil Third place play-off (bronze medal match) Having lost in the semi-final, Leeds were put up against the other semi-final loser, Japan, for a chance to come third (or fourth) in the tournament. This competition's third place play-off was more important than usual ones, as it decided who got the bronze medal and who went home with nothing. Leeds' bronze medal match took place on 10 August 2012 at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, United Kingdom. *Leeds 2−0 Japan As a result of winning this match, Leeds took home a bronze medal!